Pyke/History
Patch History ** Execute indicator now appears as intended and is properly visible. * ** *** No longer misses its PROJECT HUD screen overlay. ;V10.2 * ** Casting it no longer makes him unresponsive for a few moments. ;V9.21 * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 90 from 100. * ** Grey health stored reduced to from . ;V9.14 * ** Now minions and monsters. Does not deal damage to them. * ** Now deals 50% reduced damage to enemies who aren't executed. ** Now gains upon killing an enemy with Death from Below. ** Now instead gains 2 stacks of if an ally kills an enemy while inside the X. ** Death from Below's icon is now shown on Pyke's health bar while it can be cast for free. ;V9.13 * ** No longer deals AoE damage. Now only damages the nearest enemy, prioritizing champions. ** The stab no longer deals 30% damage to minions and monsters beyond the closest. ** Stab attack damage reduced to 100% from 115%. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from 40% at all ranks. * ** No longer affects non-champions. ;V9.7 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Base stun duration increased to seconds from . ;V8.24b * Stats ** Magic resistance growth reduced to from 2. * ** Stab damage to minions and monsters beyond the first reduced to 30% from 50%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V8.22 * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Maximum grey health changed to 80 (with an upper cap of ) from |AD}} . * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 75. ** Bonus movement speed changed to 40% % per 1 Lethality)}} from % . * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. ** Stun duration changed to per 10 Lethality)}} from . * ** Health threshold also scales with per 1 Lethality}}. ;V8.19 * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.13 * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 100 from 110. ** Armor growth increased to 5 from 4. ** Magic resistance growth increased to 2 from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Base execute threshold changed to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ;V8.11 - May 31st Hotfix * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 7 from 5. ** Base mana increased to 415 from 380. ** Base armor increased to 45 from 42. ** Base attack damage increased to 62 from 60. ;V8.11 - Added * (Innate) ** Pyke's health cannot be improved except through growth (per level), instead he gains . ** Pyke also stores (3% level)}} of the damage he takes from enemy champions as Grey Health on his , up to |AD}} of his maximum health}}. ** When Pyke is unseen by enemies, he rapidly consumes his Grey Health to for the same amount. * (Q) ** Pyke charges for up to 3 seconds, increasing Bone Skewer's range while being by 20%. ** After a brief delay, Pyke hurls his harpoon forward, dealing physical damage to the first enemy struck, them a fixed distance towards him and them by 90% for 1 second. ** Releasing the ability within seconds causes Pyke to thrust his harpoon forward in a line, dealing 115% damage and enemies by 90% for 1 second. ** If Pyke is interrupted during the charge, or the charge completes without reactivation, Bone Skewer is cancelled and the ability is put on full cooldown but refunds half the mana cost. ** 400 / 1100 ** 70. ** seconds. * (W) ** Pyke enters and gains % bonus movement speed decaying over 5 seconds. ** Attacking or casting abilities immediately ends . ** 75. ** seconds. * (E) ** Pyke dashes, leaving behind a drowned phantom. ** After , the phantom returns to Pyke, dealing physical damage and enemy champions it passes through for seconds. ** 50. ** 15 seconds. * ® ** Pyke strikes in an X-shaped area, executing enemies below health while dealing the same amount as physical damage to enemies not within the threshold for execution. ** If Death from Below hits an enemy champion, Pyke will blink to the center of the X. If an enemy champion dies in the X, the assisting ally is granted full kill gold, and Pyke gains the ability to recast within 20 seconds at no cost. ** 100. ** seconds. }} Category:Champion history